


Blair Inn

by cat-danvers (livinginthemoonlight)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Thriller, superlane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinginthemoonlight/pseuds/cat-danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Lucy are on a roadtrip when suddenly their car breaks down, and they have to spend the night in a creepy hotel, where strange things begin to happen to them.</p><p>OR</p><p>The one were Lucy is smol and scared, and Kara is the protective girlfriend that makes fun of her until she realizes her superpowers are useless against ghosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blair Inn

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while and decided to make it Superlane. It seemed more fitting than supercat for some strange reason. This is not even scary, it's just an excuse to make Lucy, and Kara hug, and kiss, and comfort each other ;)

“Luuuucy.” Kara whined from the passenger seat for the millionth time.

Lucy took a calming breath, trying really hard not to roll her eyes at her girlfriend. “I said no, Kara.”

“C’mon, Lucy. Please.”

Lucy knew if she looked to the right Kara would be throwing her the cutest puppy eyes ever. Which is exactly why she kept her gaze trained on the road before her, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

“We just stopped at a gas station an hour ago, Kara.”

“Yes, but I didn’t have to go then. Now I do. I really, really do.”

Lucy saw Kara squirm in her seat over the corner of her eye.

“I warned you about that jumbo drink, but you didn’t listen to me.”

“I was super thirsty!” Kara said defensively. “What was I supposed to do? Die of thirst?”

“Of course not. But you could’ve at least paced yourself instead of inhaling it in 30 seconds.”

“Just spare me the lecture, and pull over somewhere please!” Kara waved her hands frantically.

Lucy should be annoyed at her. She _wanted_ to be. She had warned her after all. She had been right. But it was almost impossible when Kara behaved like such a puppy. It was endearing.

“Fine. We’ll pull over at the next exit.” She conceded. Maybe they could also get something to eat, she was starting to get hungry.

Kara sighed in relief. “Thank you.”

They drove in silence, the only sound being the blast of Kara’s playlist which she had made especially for the trip. They were currently driving through a road in the middle of the Arizona desert, the sun going down at their right.

They were on a DEO mission to find a spaceship that had landed on the desert about 50 miles from Phoenix. Kara could have just flown there and reported, but Lucy had the incredible idea to make a roadtrip out of it.

Their anniversary was coming up, and Lucy thought she could seriously use some time alone with her busy girlfriend. Hank opposed at first, but Lucy could be very persuasive when she wanted to be. Alex supported her of course. Kara had been working very hard recently, and Alex thought her little sister needed some vacations.

So here they were, driving in the middle of nowhere with the sky turning darker at every passing second.

Lucy had decided she liked the desert, a lot. She found the heat invigorating, and liked how the sky was always clear, and impossibly blue. The sunsets were also beautiful; the sky turning all shades of red, and orange.

Kara groaned in discomfort, which made Lucy suddenly remember her predicament.

“How much longer?” the blonde asked jiggling her left leg.

“I’m not sure. I can’t see anything ahead.” Lucy squinted against the fading sunlight trying to see if there was anything up ahead. All she saw was endless desert, which she found oddly comforting. Kara didn’t find it comforting at all.

“Can you please pull over? I can fly somewhere secluded.” Kara was starting to sound desperate.

“We can’t risk anyone seeing you fly, Kara. There aren’t any trees or clouds to hide you. Anyone could see you from miles away.” She said gently, trying to comfort her. “Why don’t you use your super vision, and tell me if you can see anything up ahead?”

Kara squinted for a second before her face brightened.

“I can see a sign! It says ‘Blair Inn & Diner. Turn right.’.”

“Perfect. We can grab dinner there. I’m starving.”

It was agreed then. Lucy took Kara’s hand in hers as they drove the rest of the way. Soon enough Lucy saw the sign. It looked pretty old, and rusty. The letters were almost completely faded. She signaled before turning right even though the road was practically empty.

“You know, for a superhero you have an incredibly small bladder.”

“Shut up, and keep driving.”

Kara bit her lower lip impatiently, as Lucy drove through what seemed like a long, winding road. The sun had almost disappeared, casting a weak light on their surroundings. They seemed to be driving into the desert; Lucy noted through the rearview mirror that the interstate they had been travelling on had disappeared from sight.

“There it is!” Kara pointed up ahead. Lucy couldn’t see anything, but she hummed in agreement anyway. Soon enough she saw it too.

Two buildings right across from each other. They both looked _old_ ; their signs in even worse shape than the one on the interstate. To the right was Blair Inn, and to the left was Blair Diner. Lucy thought it odd that both places were named the same but didn’t comment on it. There didn’t seem to be a lot of people, in fact it looked almost deserted.

Lucy had a bad feeling about the place. She was suddenly tempted to just turn around, and drive away. She looked at Kara who was impatiently waiting for the car to stop moving to jump out of it - already grasping the door handle - and didn’t have the heart.

 _We’ll just eat, and leave_. She thought to herself as she parked the car.

“Try not to use your super speed.” She told Kara as the blonde jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped moving, and ran to diner.

Lucy got out of the car, and took her time observing her surroundings. The sun had finished going down, and everything was dipped in darkness. The diner’s lights were on, and she could see people moving inside.

She looked across the street at the Inn, and felt an involuntary shiver run down her spine. It looked empty, and very, very old. It was dark, no lights visible from the inside. It gave her an odd feeling. She didn’t like it at all. _It’s just an old hotel_. She thought to herself.

Turning around, she went inside the diner, and felt the cool air of the AC hit her. The place was mostly empty except from a strange looking old man, sitting at a booth at the corner of the diner reading a newspaper, and a blonde lady who greeted her with a kind smile.

“Welcome to Blair’s.” She met the woman’s brown eyes. “Do you come alone?”

It wasn’t a strange question at all, but the way the woman said it put Lucy on edge. It sounded… predatory. “No, my girlfriend came in before me…”

“Ah, yes. The pretty blonde girl.” The woman kept smiling at her.

Lucy didn’t know what to say next so she chose a booth near the front, and away from the register. Sitting down, she looked around for Kara but she was nowhere in sight.

The woman was suddenly at her side again. She handed her a menu, and Lucy said thanks. She noticed the woman was still sporting the same smile as before, and for a strange reason that made her uneasy.

“Something to drink?” the woman asked.

“Coffee, please.” There was no way Lucy was staying at this place longer than was necessary. She would need the caffeine in order to stay awake to drive to the next town, which according to her GPS was 82 miles away. They really were in the middle of nowhere.

The woman walked away to get her drink, and Lucy released a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. There was a really weird vibe on this place.

Kara slid into the booth beside her, and Lucy almost screamed in surprise.

“Someone’s jumpy.” Kara teased her, looking visibly relieved.

Lucy glared weakly at her before Kara leaned down to kiss her. Lucy melted into the kiss, savoring the feel of Kara’s lips against her own. It never ceased to amaze her how good a kisser the blonde was. She pulled herself closer to Kara, wrapping her arms around strong shoulders. Kara reciprocated by wrapping her arms around Lucy’s waist, pulling her until the brunette was practically on her lap. Lucy opened her mouth to allow Kara more access. When Kara’s tongue touched hers she resisted the urge to moan. She didn’t want Kara to realize how excited she was getting, but she couldn’t help it.

They had both been _very_ busy lately. Now that Lucy was no longer head of the DEO she had taken her old job back at CatCo, while also working as an agent of the DEO. It was nothing but time-consuming. Kara had also been uber busy with being Supergirl, and her new journalist position. As a result, they barely had time for each other. They hadn’t had sex in 2 months, which to Lucy seemed like a lifetime. It wasn’t that they hadn’t tried. They had definitely gotten all hot, and sweaty several times but were always interrupted. There was always some emergency.

Kara would just fly away, and fight her energy away while Lucy was left behind trying to ignore the dull ache between her legs.

She couldn’t wait to get to a hotel.

They only pulled apart when they heard the woman’s footsteps approaching. Lucy disentangled from Kara who was smirking at her, making it clear that Lucy hadn’t been able to hide her eagerness at all.

“Coffee for the pretty brunette.” The woman said, placing a cup of coffee in front of Lucy, sporting the same eerie unwavering smile.

“Thanks.”

“And for you?” she asked, turning towards Kara.

“I’ll have a vanilla milkshake.” Kara said with a smile.

Lucy nudged Kara’s shoulder, motioning to the menu. Kara took it and immediately ordered food enough for 3 people, while Lucy ordered a simple hamburger.

The woman took the menu, and walked away.

“Don’t you think it’s weird how the woman is always smiling?” Lucy asked, as she began stroking Kara’s hair.

Kara’s eyes dropped closed at the gesture. “Maybe she’s really happy.”

“But it’s not a happy smile. It seems plastered to her face. As if it had been stitched on her.”

“That’s dark thought.” Kara murmured, leaning into her touch.

Lucy loved running her hands through Kara’s golden hair. She loved the reaction it brought out of the blonde. Kara would immediately relax, and turn into jelly; eyes closing, breathing becoming slow, and even. Lucy swears she heard Kara purr once. Kara denies it with vigor.

“You’re right. It is a dark thought. It’s just that this place gives me a bad feeling.”

Kara opened one eye to regard her carefully. “Why?”

“Well, you mean aside from the fact that’s in the middle of nowhere, and looks like it might collapse on us any second?”

“You have a point.”

The food arrived, and Kara jumped up in excitement. She immediately began digging into her food. Lucy didn’t share her enthusiasm. As she ate, she slowly regarded the place carefully.

The strange woman had disappeared through a back door, and was nowhere in sight. The old man on the corner seemed to have fallen asleep on top of his newspaper. The rest of the diner was empty. It was mostly bare except for a few booths, and a strange looking poster which showed a picture of the diner in 1963. It looked exactly the same as it did now.

Lucy felt someone staring at her before she spotted her: There was a little girl peering at her from a hallway that probably led to the restrooms; curly dark hair, and piercing blue eyes. Lucy met her gaze, and the girl waved shyly. Lucy threw a warm smile at her in return.

The sound of the backdoor opening signaled the return of the woman, and the little girl scurried away. Lucy thought it very odd.

“Did you see the little girl?” she asked Kara.

“What little girl?” Kara was completely enthralled by her food. She could barely keep her eyes off the French fries she was devouring.

Lucy rolled her eyes good-naturedly, secretly finding it endearing. “Never mind.”

Lucy picked a french fry from her own plate, and ate it slowly. She’d been picking at her food instead of eating it. She felt nervous, and that odd feeling in her gut wouldn’t go away.

“Are you all right, Luce? You haven’t eaten almost anything.”

Lucy met Kara’s concerned blue eyes not knowing what to say. She had already voiced the discomfort she felt at the place. She felt silly seeing Kara so at ease. Maybe she was overreacting.

“I’m fine, babe.” She said, making an effort to pick up her burger, and taking a big bite out of it.

Kara didn’t seem convinced.

“I’ll be right back.” She said, sliding out of the booth. She quickly walked to the hallway where the restrooms were; right where she had seen the little girl. She could feel Kara’s concerned gaze on her as she rounded the corner. The hallway was dim, lit only by a flickering lightbulb.

She went into the women’s bathroom, locking herself in. She took a deep breath in front of the mirror, and splashed warm water on her face. She felt on edge, and couldn’t shake the feeling away. She felt on the verge of an anxiety attack.

She tried taking deep, calming breaths. _Get it together Lane._

Running a hand through her face, she took a last deep breath, and exited the restroom. She immediately stumbled upon the little girl from before.

“Oh!” she exclaimed as she almost collided with her. “I’m sorry.”

The girl just smiled sweetly at her.

“What are you doing here alone? Were you waiting to use restroom?”

The girl shook her head no.

“Um, okay. I’ll just…” she motioned to the other end of the hallway.

As she turned around to walk back, she felt a hand grasp her arm firmly. She gasped in surprise. The girl’s hand was incredibly cold. She looked at the girl, and found her looking at her with a very serious expression. She seemed worried about something.

“Is something wrong?” she asked, feeling bewildered.

“Stay away from Blair Inn.” The little girl spoke, and her voice sounded hollow.

Lucy felt a shiver run down her spine. She pulled her arm back, freeing it from the ice cold grip of the girl. The girl kept staring at her with piercing blue eyes.

“Stay away from Blair Inn.” She said again.

Lucy nodded violently in agreement. “O-okay.”

She abruptly turned around, and walked back to her booth as fast as she could – almost tripping over her own feet - heart pounding madly in her chest.

“Lucy?” Kara asked as she saw her very distraught girlfriend. “What’s wrong?”

“Can we leave now?” Lucy asked, looking around frantically trying to spot the little girl.

“Of course, but babe, what’s wrong?” Kara stood and put a comforting hand on Lucy’s shoulder.

“I’ll explain in the car. I just need to leave this place.”

Kara nodded, and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her cheek before walking away to pay the check.

When Kara came back, Lucy took her hand in hers, squeezing it tightly. Concerned blue eyes searched her face for an explanation, but Lucy’s brain was on overdrive. She just wanted to get as far away from that place as she could.

They walked back to the car; the warm air of the desert doing nothing to ease Lucy’s discomfort. It only helped to make her feel like she was suffocating. Her hands shook as she held the car keys, and unlocked the doors.

She got into the driver’s seat, and closed the door. She took a deep breath, resting her head on the steering wheel. She was beginning to feel light-headed.

“Lucy? Please, talk to me. You’re scaring me.”

She felt a hand land softly on her thigh.

“I’m fine.” She said breathlessly. “I’ll explain in a minute. Let’s just get out here.”

She turned the key to fire the ignition hoping to hear the soft purr of the car but instead got a horrible screeching sound.

“Ah!” Kara exclaimed, covering her super sensitive ears.

“What the hell?” Lucy said under her breath. She tried it again, and got the same reaction from the car.

“I think it’s dead.” Kara deadpanned.

“This can’t be happening.” She tried again, but there was only that weird sound. “C’mon you piece of shit!” she slammed her fists on the steering wheel.

“Hey, hey. Lucy, calm down. Look at me.” Kara said gently, cupping Lucy’s chin and turning her face to be able to look into her eyes.

Lucy took a deep breath, focusing on the gentle blue orbs in front of her.

“It’s all right. We’ll figure it out.” Kara leaned down to kiss her forehead.

Lucy nodded, drawing another deep breath.

“I’m going to call Alex, and ask her if she has any idea what could be wrong.” Kara reached into her pocket for her phone. She unlocked it, and immediately frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Lucy asked.

“I can’t get any signal.”

Lucy glanced down at her own phone, and confirmed that she didn’t have any signal either.

“I’ll go to the diner, and see if I can borrow a phone. Will you be okay if I leave you alone for a few minutes?” Kara still seemed concern, and Lucy’s heart warmed.

“I think I can handle a few minutes without my favorite superhero.” She said, grinning.

Kara smiled widely back at her. “I’ll be right back.”

She walked back to the diner, and Lucy was left alone. She tried turning the car on again, but it was futile. She sighed in exasperation, trying really hard not to bang her head into the steering wheel. It was just her luck to be stuck at a place that gave her a really bad feeling.

She looked at the dark hotel looming in front of her. She could see a bright light coming out from one of the windows on the first floor, and it made an eerie contrast to the rest of the building bathed in shadows.

She looked away as another shiver ran down her spine. She saw Kara walking back towards her, and immediately felt calmer. Kara entered the car again.

“What did Alex say?” she asked.

“She said that it’s probably the battery, and that she would send someone to fix it.”

Lucy let out a relieved breath.

“Tomorrow.”

“What?!” Lucy exclaimed, as Kara looked at her with a sheepish smile.

“I’m sorry, babe.”

“Are we supposed to stay here until tomorrow?” Alex glanced at the dark building again, feeling an oppressive feeling on her chest.

“Where are we supposed to sleep? In the diner?” There was no way Lucy was setting foot in that creepy looking inn.

“Well, I asked the smiling lady from the register, and she said they’re about to close. So the diner’s a no go. But she mentioned the inn right across the street has vacancy.”

“I’d rather sleep in the car.” Lucy grumbled, crossing her arms.

“C’mon, Luce. It’s just for a night.” Kara threw her a brilliant smile, and Lucy desperately wished she could feel as at ease as her girlfriend.

“I don’t know, Kara. The place gives me a bad feeling.”

“It’ll be fine. It’s just an old building. If you get scared you can hold on to me.” Kara winked at her, but it did little to ease her nerves.

Kara suddenly leaned closer to her, softly biting her earlobe. “I thought fucking in a haunted hotel was part of your bucket list.” Kara whispered in her ear, voice low, and incredibly sexy. “We can fulfill that little fantasy of yours.”

Lucy shivered again, but this time with a very different kind of feeling.

“Fine.” She relented.

Kara kissed her lips softly as she got out of the car, grinning and extending a hand towards her. Lucy took it, and they began walking towards the dark looming building. As they neared it, Lucy saw the old faded sign that said Blair Inn. She got that weird feeling in her stomach again, and held Kara’s hand tighter.

She had a feeling she was going to regret this.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts! I'm cat-danvers on tumblr.


End file.
